Dead Marauders
by LilPadfootChicky
Summary: Just what it says... the marauders are dead. James and Sirius rockin' the afterlife!
1. Part 1: Paddy and Prongs, same as always

Padfoot **and Prongs...**

**"I'm bored." **

"Hey! thats my line!"

"**But all my lines are death!"**

"What?"

**"I never get any lines in ANY of the books cuz i'm dead!"**

"so am I!"

**"But i was dead first!"**

"I was in prision first!"

**"YOU WOULDNT HAVE GONE TO PRISION IF I HADNT DIED!"**

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DIED!"

**"YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE ENDED UP IN PRISION ANYWAY!"**

"YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TOO!"

**"I GUESS WE'LL NEVER KNOW!"**

"AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE WE'RE DEAD!"

**"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"**

"I DUNNO!"

**"me either"**

"..."

**"..."**

"I'm bored."

**"Oy not again!"**

(evil laugh) "I got an idea!"

**"I like where this is going!"**

"Not for loooong..."

**"Okay smart ass where is it going?"**

"Well..."

**"Good plan."**

"I know!"

A/N:The End! Me and my friend we were really bored and started an argumenmt. we just typed it up and WAHLA! REVIEW!

!CocO!


	2. Part 2: Peter the Punk

Dead Marauders: Part 2- Peter the Punk

A/N: **Padfoot,** Prongs_Moony, _Wormtail (yes, he's in here) WARNING!!! DH spoilers… haven't read that yet, then this is going to give some stuff away… beware!

**Moony!**

We missed you in the afterlife!

**But we didn't think you'd be here this soon.**

_I didn't either. But I missed you two so much! I just wish I could have stayed longer…_

**Don't we all…**

Moony, we both had young sons we had to leave, but now we can watch over them.

**Bonus: you can subtly alter what happens.**

_Really?_

Yeah! How else do you think the Weasley twins found our map?

_Prongs, you're a genius!_

**But don't worry about Teddy… Harry's his godfather, he's in good hands.**

_True. Oh… did you know Peter's around here too?_

What?

**Where?**

_I bet he's hiding. Because of him Prongs died then Padfoot went to Azkaban. _

**Well let's find the little punk!**

Did you just say punk?

**Er… no?**

_Okay then… well let's go!_

A few minutes later…

(all)_**PETER!**_

Uh… hi guys…

Where you been buddy?

**Yeah, it's been forever since I've seen you.**

_A few years actually._

I-I've been around…

Why are you stuttering? We can't hurt you…

**Or kill you,**

_Even though that's what you did to James._

I was your friend, I trusted you, Pete. We let you in.

**We even gave a nickname!**

_But you turned on us. Separated us until death._

I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it! The Dark Lord had power, and you know I was weak.

But didn't we always take care of you?

**Beat up anyone who messed with you?**

_Even got you a few girlfriends?_

**I went to Azkaban for Prongs!**

_I was in exile!_

You were in protection… from a man who went down.

_Because of Harry… Ironic, huh?_

**Karma bit you in the arse.**

I killed myself so Harry could live!

**You mean the hand Voldie gave you,**

_Because you hesitated._

I'm sorry… could any of you ever forgive me?

I've spent 16 years dreaming of what I'd do to you once you got here… and it was noting like this. Wormtail, welcome back.

Huh?

**We're not the Marauders without each part.**

What are the parts?

**The smart one, the follower, the Quidditch freak (or Lily-lover), and the hot, irresistible, dashing, loved, leader- ME!**

Did he just say the same word in 3 forms?

Oh Merlin, he hasn't changed a bit since we were 11!

**Group hug!**

_Not a bit!_

So… what does this mean?

The Marauders are back…

And we're ruling the afterlife!

_Oh no…_

A/N: Oh yes! I hoped you liked it! I know there was a lot of Siriusness (sorry!) but the rest will be funnier, promise. BTW: the plan from the first part comes back in part 3. Sorry if you don't like Peter being back, or how quickly the other accepted him. I just wanted ALL the marauders back, and I just see them as forgiving their old best friend. He won't be the most popular, so don't worry.

Part 3: Paddy's plot… dun dun dun!


	3. Part 3: Paddy's Plot

Part 3 – Paddy's Plot

(remember: Prongs, **Padfoot, **_Moony, _Wormtail. And just so you know, this takes place pretty much right after Moony dies. Harry's not grown up with kids yet… and Teddy's still a baby.)

Alright Padfoot. What's this marvelous plan?

**Well…**

_Just tell us! We don't have all day!_

Actually we do.

_Shut up Peter._

Sorry.

**You yelled at him Moony! That was mean!**

Sirius! Tell us the plan!

**Fine!... well I was thinking…**

_You mean you can actually do that?_

**Shut up Moony! Now, as you all know, we can affect the living world ever so slightly.**

What are you getting at?

Give the man a minute. I think you may be on to something Padfoot.

**Thank you Prongs! **

_So what exactly are we going to do to the living world?_

**We all miss Harry… and you must miss Teddy… so we can give them little… reminders… of us!**

What do you mean by 'reminders'?

Random notes?

_Dogs and Stags and Wolfs popping up all over the place?_

**More like a few of our greatest pranks that only those who knew us back in the day would know. We'll leave a sign so that the kids can tell it's us!**

I like it! I'd love for Harry to see what I did when I was his age!

_We have to be careful. I don't want to hurt anyone…_

We won't, the only person we ever hurt before was Snivillus. And he's… out of action… right now. 

**Before we knew Moony and Wormy would be joining us, I had the plan that Prongs and I would just make up some knew ones…**

_But since we're all together, why not just pull our old ones!_

Bring back some great memories!

Well what are we waiting for! Let's get started!!!

AN: I know, I know… short as heck. But that means I have more time to work on the next part. It might turn more into a story instead of just dialog… please rate and tell me what you think!!! Thanks for all the reviews!

LilPadfoot


End file.
